Hands
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After Inuyasha comforts Kagome from a nightmare, she tells him something unexpected. That he has beautiful hands. Inuyasha sees his hands as deadly, but Kagome thinks otherwise.


**Okay, this may sound weird, but I've always had this odd obsession with Inuyasha's hands. So that inspired to write this. Here's **_**Hands**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was nighttime in the feudal era. The full moon shone on the sleeping group of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. The last of the group, Inuyasha, was sitting high up in a tree, keeping an eye out for demons. That was, until Inuyash's sensitive ears sensed movement below. He scanned the scene below. Miroku slept next to Sango, but seemed to be closer to her than he was five minutes ago. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled next to each other. Kagome however, was moving in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully next to Kagome. Kagome was still asleep, but had a look of fear on her face.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

_She's dreaming about me? _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, don't go," Kagome said, turning over to her side. Inuyasha's eyes furrowed as she said this.

_She's dreaming that I'm leaving her? _Inuyasha thought. He would never leave Kagome.

"Inuyasha, please, don't leave me," Kagome said, tears falling down her face, "I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. Kagome loved him?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, shaking her gently, "Kagome wake up." Kagome shot up in her sleeping bag, her eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her cheeks. When she saw Inuyasha she threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing. Inuyasha's whole body went stiff. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, his hands running up and down her back, trying to calm her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome cried into his shoulder. He had never seen her break down like this.

"I had a horrible nightmare," Kagome sobbed, "It seemed so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped back into his tree. Kagome sat between his legs, snuggled into his chest.

"I had a nightmare that you died," she said quietly, "In the battle with Naraku. He shot some kind of energy right at you. I couldn't talk or m-move," Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes, "I felt so helpless. Inuyasha, I watched you die." Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised. It never failed to surprise him when Kagome cried over him. She was the first person besides his mother to shed tears for him.

"Kagome, I'm right here," he said. He felt Kagome intertwine her fingers with his. Her hands were trembling slightly. The occasional tear fell down her face. They sat there for a while. Inuyasha thought Kagome had fallen asleep until he felt her finger run over his. Inuyasha looked at her oddly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kagome had a half-dreamy, half-asleep look on her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome snapped out of her trance, realizing what she was doing.

"Huh," she said.

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed.

"Nothing," she said. Inuyaha raised a black eyebrow.

"I saw what you were doing," he said, "Why were you doing it?" Kagome remained quiet. She had a secret obsession with Inuyash's hand. They were larger than hers. His fingers were long and his claws were long, sharp and deadly. His hands had slayed hundreds of demons. But the same hands held her close to him on rare occasions with a gentleness not expected from Inuyasha.

"Just looking at your hands," Kagome said nervously.

"And you were looking at my hands because...?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Their nice," she said. Inuyasha laughed bitterly.

"Nice," he said, "Kagome, these hands could slice you to pieces. They're deadly."

"But they're also gentle," Kagome said, "And I know you'd never hurt me."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and brought it up to her face, his claws gently brushing her cheek.

"See," she said, "I'm not hurt." Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand, but his hand remained on her cheek. He brushed the hair out of her face, than ran his hands down Kagome's arms. Kagome felt goosebumps appear where his hand had been. Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his own so that their palms were touching. Kagome's hands looked so small and fragile and delicate in his own. Inuyasha laced his long fingers through her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, "What are you-" But Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers. Inuyasha didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was the moonlight. Maybe it was just an impulse. Whatever it was, Kagome was kissing back and Inuyasha was enjoying it. When they parted, Kagome was smiling, a slight bush on her cheeks. She leaned into Inuyasha's chest and soon the two of them fell asleep, their hands still intertwined.

**There's **_**Hands**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
